


Rise of the Phoenix: A War Is Brewing

by lbfleury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbfleury/pseuds/lbfleury
Summary: As the Marauders begin their first year at Hogwarts, a new trainee joins the Aurors and the Dark Lord forms a plan to introduce a terror to the Wizarding world.





	Rise of the Phoenix: A War Is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is a posting of my First Wizarding War screenplay series, Rise of the Phoenix. Many of my friends have suggested that I post it here and on FFN, but it just doesn't allow for the proper script formatting. Now, I've given in, but I warn you, the formatting is terrible. If you'd like to read it in the correct format, you can do so here! http://bit.ly/rotp0101
> 
> For years, like many, I have desperately hoped for a series focused on the Marauders' Era or the First Wizarding War. Evidently, nothing official has happened (nor has anything been hinted to happen). In the end, as an amateur screenwriter, I decided to take it upon myself to write such a thing. I studied everything that canon had to offer. I wrote sample episodes. I created a guideline for the story and every series within it. I developed so many characters, relationships, plotlines. Nearly a year later and many sleepless nights, here we are! Though, this journey has barely begun — this is the first episode of a series, and the first series of ten. It's going to be a long road, my friends. I just hope that you find it worthy.
> 
> You can find the programme website here: https://riseofthephoenixscreenplay.com

TEASER

* * *

FADE IN...

**EXT. HOGWARTS — DUSK**

CAPTION: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1966

The sun is setting behind the castle. The scene grows darker and darker by the second. There is an ominous feeling. Something isn't quite right.

**INT. HEADMASTER'S OFFICE — NIGHT**

In the office sits ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (85, Wizarding). Old face, young eyes. He seems to be waiting for something.

There is a knock on the door. He looks up.

DUMBLEDORE

Enter.

TOM RIDDLE (40) enters. Pale. Snake-like eyes. Hollow face of a once-handsome man.

DUMBLEDORE

Good evening, Tom.

Dumbledore gestures to the chair across from him.

DUMBLEDORE

Won't you sit down?

Tom sits.

TOM RIDDLE

Thank you.

(lightly)

I heard that you had become headmaster. A worthy choice.

DUMBLEDORE

I am glad you approve. May I offer you a drink?

TOM RIDDLE

That would be welcome. I have come a long way.

Dumbledore stands and walks behind his desk. He pours one goblet of wine and hands it to Tom Riddle, then pours another before sitting back down.

DUMBLEDORE

So, Tom...to what do I owe the pleasure?

A moment of silence. Tom sips his wine.

TOM RIDDLE

They do not call me 'Tom' anymore. These days, I am known as —

DUMBLEDORE

(smiling)

I know what you are known as. But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings.

Dumbledore raises his goblet lightly. The room suddenly feels colder. Tom Riddle's eyes lose any shine.

TOM RIDDLE

(slowly)

I am surprised you have remained here so long. I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school.

DUMBLEDORE

(still smiling)

Well, to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching too.

TOM RIDDLE

(shortly)

I still do.

(more calculating)

I merely wondered why you — who are so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister —

DUMBLEDORE

Three times at the last count, actually. But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think.

Dumbledore tilts his head down to look at Tom above his spectacles. Tom Riddle remains cold and takes another sip of wine. There is another long moment of silence.

TOM RIDDLE

(speaking quietly)

I have returned. Later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected...but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard.

Dumbledore considers the request for a moment.

DUMBLEDORE

(disapproving)

Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us. Rumours of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them.

TOM RIDDLE

Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore.

DUMBLEDORE

You call it "greatness", what you have been doing, do you?

Tom Riddle begins to get angry.

TOM RIDDLE

Certainly. I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed —

DUMBLEDORE

(quiet, but firm)

Of some kinds of magic. Of some. Of others, you remain...forgive me...woefully ignorant.

Tom Riddle smiles eerily, showing us how far gone he is as VOLDEMORT.

TOM RIDDLE

(softly)

The old argument. But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore.

DUMBLEDORE

Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places.

TOM RIDDLE

Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts? Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command.

Tom leans forwards, as if giving himself over.

DUMBLEDORE

And what will become of those whom you command? What will happen to those who call themselves — or so rumour has it — the Death Eaters?

Tom seems visibly shocked at the name. His eyes slit and his nostrils flare.

TOM RIDDLE

My friends...will carry on without me, I am sure.

DUMBLEDORE

I am glad to hear that you consider them friends. I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants.

TOM RIDDLE

(quickly)

You are mistaken.

DUMBLEDORE

Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them — Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov — awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post.

TOM RIDDLE

You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore.

DUMBLEDORE

(small smile)

Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen. Now, Tom...

Dumbledore sets down his glass and sits up straighter.

DUMBLEDORE

Let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?

TOM RIDDLE

(genuinely surprised)

A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much.

DUMBLEDORE

Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach any more than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?

TOM RIDDLE

(sneering)

If you do not want to give me a job —

DUMBLEDORE

(firmly)

Of course I don't. And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose.

Tom Riddle stands up angrily. He truly looks like Voldemort.

TOM RIDDLE

This is your final word?

Dumbledore also stands up, but much more gently.

DUMBLEDORE

(with a nod)

It is.

TOM RIDDLE

Then we have nothing more to say to each other.

DUMBLEDORE

(sadly)

No, nothing.

(pause)

The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom...I wish I could...

Tom's hand twitches as if he is about to reach for his WAND but then decides against it. Instead, Tom Riddle turns around and storms out of the office.

**INT. HOGWARTS CORRIDOR — NIGHT**

Tom Riddle continues to storm down the halls of the castle. He pauses as the ROOM OF REQUIREMENT begins to show.

He pulls RAVENCLAW'S DIADEM out of his pocket and walks in.

FADE OUT.

* * *

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

* * *

FADE IN:

**INT. HEAD OF AURORS'S OFFICE — DAY**

CAPTION: FIVE YEARS LATER

VINCENT FAWLEY (50s), the Head of the Auror Office, sits at the desk. There is a distant sound of a door being opened and a person rushing in.

The WIRELESS (Wizarding radio) is playing in the background.

WIRELESS (V.O.)

— killed a Muggle family of five in Crawley, Sussex. No Dark Mark was found at the scene, but a witness claims to have seen bright green lights from inside the house before the family was found killed. Muggle reports cannot determine a cause of death...

A LETTER is slammed onto the desk.

This is done by DORCAS MEADOWES (21). Dark hair, dark skin. Confident. Ambitious.

DORCAS

What the bloody hell is this?

Fawley continues writing. He is not surprised by this visit.

WIRELESS (V.O.)

Minister for Magic Eugenia Jenkins has not yet made any significant advancements towards this rising threat. Muggle murders are becoming more and more frequent and many are wondering who is rallying these Death Eaters and what they might do next...

FAWLEY

A rejection.

DORCAS

(unamused)

I got that, but —

FAWLEY

I'm afraid we could not accept your application.

DORCAS

Why not? You know I am more competent than all the other applicants —

Fawley looks up from his paperwork, losing his patience. He turns off the wireless.

FAWLEY

Dorcas —

DORCAS

(continuous)

I got Outstanding in all my N.E.W.T.s, you've seen what I can do. There's a war brewing out there and you're understaffed and could use Aurors with Healer training. So, explain to me how in Merlin's name I didn't get accepted!

FAWLEY

Look, Dorcas. You were an exceptional applicant, but given your family history...

(beat)

You know we can't take any risks here.

DORCAS

And you know better than anyone that I was the one who brought him in. It should be a non-issue.

FAWLEY

That may be the case, but it still makes you too close.

(sincere)

I know you have had a difficult year. And I admire your resilience.

Fawley stands.

FAWLEY

As you said, we're seeing the beginnings of a civil war here, and your brother was one of the ones preparing to fight against us. There's no room for error.

Fawley walks over to the door to lead Dorcas out.

DORCAS

(desperate)

Please, Vincent, you know me. You know I don't buy into that pure-blood nonsense.

FAWLEY

I get you want to help people. And you can. You're almost done with your Mediwizard training and Merlin knows we need some good Healers. It's what your mother would have wanted.

Dorcas gives him one last look before storming out of the office.

ALASTOR MOODY (late 30s) walks in. He barely avoids hitting her.

A good look at Moody: hard features, face fully intact, somewhat optimistic yet rough. Almost unrecognisable as the "Mad-Eye" we are used to.

MOODY

That the girl who turned in Damien Meadowes?

Fawley nods and grabs a FOLDER from a pile, offering it to Moody. Moody goes to sit down at the desk and begins flipping through quickly. It is Dorcas's application.

SHOW: Cover photo, N.E.W.T. qualifications, aptitude test results, recommendation signed by Dumbledore, Mediwizard training progress files.

FAWLEY

She applied to be an Auror.

MOODY

(gruff)

Good. We need fighters like her.

FAWLEY

I rejected the application.

Moody remains calm, yet surprised.

FAWLEY

She's a Meadowes. She's his sister.

Moody takes in this information. He is understanding, but...

MOODY

Sounds like the perfect Auror to me.

Fawley ceases his shuffling, visibly shocked.

FAWLEY

You think I should have accepted her?

MOODY

Perhaps it's risky, but we could do with some fresh minds with the rising threats. She already proved she can make the hard choice.

Moody closes the folder and puts it back down on the desk.

MOODY

I say it's a risk worth taking.

Fawley plops down into his chair and takes another look at the application.

MOODY

Anyway, I came in here to let you know that McKinnon is out this morning. Taking his daughter to King's Cross as it's her first year 'n all.

Moody gets up and walks to the door.

MOODY

And Vincent, think about the girl.

Fawley nods and looks back down at Dorcas's application in contemplation.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. MAIN AUROR OFFICE — DAY (LATER)**

Moody is deep in paperwork, as are others in cubicles nearby. It's obvious there's been some time since his conversation with the Head.

Fawley opens the door of his office for a brief moment.

FAWLEY

Alastor, looks like you've got yourself a new trainee.

Fawley closes the door. Moody smirks.

**INT. KING'S CROSS STATION — DAY**

SHOW: CLOCK. 10:40 o'clock.

The station is bright and bustling. A family of four walking quickly around a single cart. This is the EVANS FAMILY.

LILY EVANS (11) is looking around as she hurries with her family. PETUNIA EVANS (14) is not wearing a pleasant look. She throws a glare at her sister. Their PARENTS (both in their 40s) rush ahead.

They pass a Platform 8...Platform 9...Platform —

PETUNIA

Ten! It's nine, then ten! I knew this was all just rubbish! Nine and three-quarters...I knew it.

MRS. EVANS

Oh, Petunia. Remember that lady explained that the platform was hidden by some kind of magic.

LILY

(excited)

Yes! Severus said you had to go between platforms nine and ten.

PETUNIA

(appalled)

Are you mad? Are they mad? That boy...he's leading you on! Making you out to look like a bloody idiot running into that wall.

MR. EVANS

(warning)

Petunia...

Mr. Evans is disapproving of Petunia's rudeness.

But Lily did not hear Petunia's remarks. She is focused on two teenagers — FRANK LONGBOTTOM (15) and ALICE FAWLEY (15) — and an older woman — AUGUSTA LONGBOTTOM (late 30s) — rushing through the station. One cart has an OWL in a cage. The three pause for a moment and glance around before running at full speed into the wall.

They VANISH.

LILY

(excited)

Did you see that?

Lily points at the wall. Her parents and Petunia follow her finger.

PETUNIA

See what?

LILY

They just went through! Sev was right!

Lily grabs hold of her cart with determination. She's going to go through.

PETUNIA

Lily, don't be ridiculous. You'll hurt yourself!

Lily begins to run. A moment of doubt hits her just as she's about to hit the platform wall, but then...

CUT TO:

**INT. PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS — DAY**

Lily runs through the platform wall. At first, it seems empty, and then she goes around the corner...

SIGN: Platform 9¾

There are hundreds of people. Many of them are in robes, but a few are in Muggle clothes. There are owls flying around and in cages; children excitedly hugging their parents as they get ready for their new adventure.

A red train with "The Hogwarts Express" painted on the side stands at the edge of the platform.

Lily's parents and Petunia emerge from the other side. Petunia's face looks sour. There's no doubt their parents had to drag her through.

They make their way into the crowd.

CUT TO:

Alice fusses with her owl's cage. Daughter of previously seen Head of Auror Office Vincent Fawley. Gryffindor robes on top of her Muggle clothes. Newly appointed Prefect, indicated by the badge pinned to her robes.

With her is Frank, also with Gryffindor robes.

Mrs. Longbottom stands with them.

MRS. LONGBOTTOM

Now, Frank, I better not hear about any of this funny business of yours this year!

ALICE

I'll be sure to keep him in check, Mrs. Longbottom.

FRANK

Oi! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you two!

MRS. LONGBOTTOM

Tell that to the pile of letters I've received from your professors. Trouble finds you, my boy.

Alice laughs. Frank frowns.

In the distance, ADELINA MCKINNON (late 30s) waves to Mrs. Longbottom.

MRS. LONGBOTTOM

Now, if you'll excuse me, dear Adelina is calling for me. I trust you two can handle yourselves for a moment?

Frank nods. Mrs. Longbottom trots off to chat with her friend.

FRANK

I'm not that big of a troublemaker, am I, Al?

ALICE

(doubtful)

I mean...I'm sure there could be worse!

Frank looks mildly insulted.

ALICE

But — well...Well, I know you have good intentions.

Alice playfully pats Frank on the cheek. He pouts.

CUT TO:

SEVERUS (11) and EILEEN SNAPE (42) stand together on the platform. The boy is incredibly skinny, with long, black hair and a large nose. He is wearing unfitting and dirty Muggle clothes.

SEVERUS

Mum, I'm fine. No need to fuss.

Mrs. Snape stops.

MRS. SNAPE

I just want everything to be perfect. It's your first year at Hogwarts!

SEVERUS

Yeah, yeah. It'll be fine. I've got a friend.

Severus glances over at LILY some ways away.

Lily appears to be arguing with her sister. Her parents are off to the side, talking with the POTTERS (both in their 70s, Wizarding).

LILY

I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen —

Lily grabs Petunia's hand. Petunia tries to pull away, but Lily holds on tight.

LILY

Maybe once I'm there — no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!

PETUNIA

I don't — want — to — go!

Petunia finally manages to escape Lily's grasp.

PETUNIA

You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a — a —

Petunia fades away and looks at their surroundings.

SHOW: OWLS hooting in their cages, students in robes and holding WANDS, the HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

PETUNIA

— you think I want to be a — a freak?

LILY

(sadly)

I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say.

PETUNIA

That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our own safety.

Lily desperately looks to her parents, but they are busy getting an introduction from the Potters. She looks back at Petunia with a quiet rage.

LILY

You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you.

PETUNIA

(turning red)

Beg? I didn't beg!

LILY

I saw his reply. It was very kind.

PETUNIA

(whispering)

You shouldn't have read — that was my private — how could you — ?

Lily tilts her head towards Severus subtly. He quickly looks away. Petunia notices and immediately gasps.

PETUNIA

That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!

LILY

No — not sneaking...Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of —

PETUNIA

Apparently, wizards poke their noses in everywhere! Freak!

Petunia runs off to their parents.

Lily sighs in resignation. The fact that this will be the last time she sees her sister in months has not hit her yet.

She follows Petunia's path to join her family.

FADE OUT.

* * *

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

* * *

FADE IN:

**EXT. LESTRANGE MANOR — DAY**

The scene is rainy and cold. It's dark, despite it being daytime.

There is a MANSION in sight. It is giant and magnificent. It gleams black.

Everything about the house and its surroundings is grey and lifeless. The plants seem as if they are dying.

A CROW caws from a tree with no leaves. He flies out of view.

**INT. LESTRANGE MANOR — DAY**

MR. RODHLANN LESTRANGE (45) reads the newspaper at the dining table. RABASTAN (mid 20s) sits beside him. He is casting glances at his father, clearly waiting for a reaction. A HOUSE-ELF pours them both tea.

At the end of the table sits VOLDEMORT (45). He is not quite the man from Dumbledore's office. He is much darker. His eyes show almost no humanity.

Next to him, a YOUNG SNAKE is coiled up. This is NAGINI.

Mr. Lestrange throws the paper aside.

MR. LESTRANGE

Outrageous!

RABASTAN

Father —

MR. LESTRANGE

These imbeciles refuse to see the good in what we're doing.

VOLDEMORT

Calm yourself, Rodhlann.

MR. LESTRANGE

Does it not bother you, my Lord? Your greatness is receiving no credit, no praise.

VOLDEMORT

They will learn soon enough. Patience, my friend. They already know the Mark. Within a week, the world will know my name.

The house-elf pauses his actions for a moment, only to resume pouring the next cup of tea.

Voldemort catches sight of something behind the cracked door.

VOLDEMORT

I wasn't aware you had visitors, Rodhlann.

A girl steps into the room. It is BELLATRIX (20).

MR. LESTRANGE

I apologise, my Lord, I was not aware myself.

BELLATRIX

Is this him? The Dark Lord?

VOLDEMORT

Come here, child. Let me see you.

Bellatrix walks forward.

VOLDEMORT

Rodhlann, I wasn't aware you had such a beautiful daughter.

MR. LESTRANGE

She is not mine. She is my son's — Rodolphus's — wife.

(beat)

Bellatrix comes from the Black family.

VOLDEMORT

The Black family is a noble house indeed. I've had magnificent encounters with them myself. Very dedicated to the cause.

BELLATRIX

I have heard many things about you. My father says you and your followers are going to make the Wizarding World great once more.

VOLDEMORT

Do you believe that?

BELLATRIX

I believe in what you've done, if the news is true.

Mr. Lestrange watches the encounter carefully.

VOLDEMORT

Would you like to make your father proud?

Bellatrix smirks.

**INT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS — DAY**

Lily leans against the window with puffy eyes. She had been crying.

JAMES POTTER (11) appears by the compartment door. His hair sticks up everywhere and his glasses sit askew on his face. He has an air of importance surrounding him. He cautiously walks in.

JAMES

D'you mind?

Lily does not say anything. James sits down. He looks at her again, waiting for her to protest. He notices a tear fall.

JAMES

Er, are you...okay?

Once again, Lily does not say anything.

Another boy appears at the compartment door. It's SIRIUS BLACK (11). Short black hair and a cheeky grin.

SIRIUS

Ah, you two look all right. I'll join you. Better than my cousin.

Sirius sits himself across from James.

SIRIUS

Name's Sirius. You?

JAMES

James Potter.

SIRIUS

Already better than my cousin. You know, her name means "narcissist"? Describes her perfectly.

The two boys chuckle. James turns to Lily, who is still crying silently against the window.

JAMES

And you, what's your name?

Lily, once again, remains silent.

SIRIUS

What's wrong with her?

James shrugs.

**INT. ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL TRAINING ROOM — DAY**

Dorcas is seen in MEDIWIZARD gear with a group of students. An INSTRUCTOR puts down her wand, and a projection of the human body fades.

Moody walks in through the door, causing all eyes to turn towards him.

MOODY

Can I borrow Meadowes for a second, Amelia?

INSTRUCTOR

(surprised)

Oh, of course, Alastor! Meadowes, out you go.

Dorcas follows Moody out of the training room.

**INT. ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL CORRIDOR — DAY**

Dorcas closes the door behind her.

DORCAS

(confused)

Alastor...Moody?

MOODY

When are the Mediwizard exams?

DORCAS

In a month, but —

MOODY

A month. A month. And you want to give up years of training? For what, some sort of vengeance?

DORCAS

(firm)

If you're here to change my mind, you won't.

MOODY

I'm not here to change your mind.

DORCAS

You're...not?

MOODY

You may be mad, but mad is exactly what we need. Fawley approved your application. You're continuing your Mediwizard training and taking those exams next month, but in between, you'll be under my advisement. I'll see you at the office tomorrow evening after your class.

Moody starts to walk away.

DORCAS

Wait!

She runs after him. He stops momentarily.

DORCAS

Thank you.

MOODY

Don't worry about it, kid.

Moody exits through the hallway door, leaving Dorcas with a large grin. She's made it.

**INT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS — DAY**

Frank and Alice walk down the aisle, brushing past the crowds of students trying to find compartments.

FRANK

I can't believe I have to spend an entire train ride without you.

ALICE

Don't be so dramatic, Frank. After the meeting, I'll be able to sit with you. And rounds will only pull me away for an additional hour. Plus, you've got Jasper, haven't you?

FRANK

Jasper's a tosser. He still hasn't apologised for leaving me to get caught by Filch last term.

Alice stops walking so she can turn to look at Frank.

ALICE

Didn't you spend a week at his place this summer?

FRANK

Well, yeah, but I couldn't very well bring it up then.

ALICE

Why not?

FRANK

Well...because...because you weren't there!

ALICE

(incredulous)

I'm not telling off Jasper for you! It's your own bloody fault you got caught after hours!

FRANK

I didn't mean to fall asleep in the library right before curfew! It just happened!

ALICE

I worry for your future children. I wouldn't wish for your misfortunes to be passed onto anyone.

Frank sends her a sour look as they carry on towards the Prefect compartment.

FRANK

(muttering to himself)

My future children will be brilliant.

LUCIUS MALFOY (17) awaits them. Slytherin bully.

LUCIUS

(sneering)

Ah, Fawley! I saw that your father didn't make it on the platform. Has he finally left us? Dangerous job, Auror, isn't it?

FRANK

Shut it, Malfoy.

Alice is resolute to remain calm and polite.

ALICE

If you really must know, Malfoy, he's simply just busy.

LUCIUS

How's it feel to know that your father cares more about his work than his only child?

ALICE

I don't know, Malfoy. You tell me.

Her aim is perfect. Any trace of Lucius's joy diminishes within milliseconds.

LUCIUS

(cruelly)

Well, Fawley, I hope for your sake he makes it through the year. Wouldn't want to be an orphan, would you?

Before anyone can react to his jab, Lucius walks into the compartment.

FRANK

I'll see you later, yeah?

Alice nods and follows Lucius inside.

EDWARD "TED" TONKS (17) and ANDROMEDA BLACK (17) are the only ones standing. They are the Head Boy and Head Girl, proudly wearing their badges. They do not seem comfortable with each other.

TED

(nervous)

I see you're all here, good! I'm Ted, Andromeda is the Head Girl. Let's discuss the — Wait, no! — I should probably, uh, welcome the new fifth year Prefects. That'll be, uh...

Ted looks at Andromeda. She lets a moment of sympathy take over.

ANDROMEDA

Corin Smith and Alice Fawley from Gryffindor, Clay Blagdon and Grace Parnell from Ravenclaw...

CUT TO:

Right outside the Prefect compartment, Severus walks down the aisle until he sees Lily. James and Sirius are still sitting beside her. Lily's eyes still are red.

Severus enters the compartment and sits down by Lily. He's now in his school ROBES.

LILY

I don't want to talk to you.

SEVERUS

Why not?

LILY

Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.

SEVERUS

So what?

Lily shoots a dark glance at him.

LILY

So she's my sister!

SEVERUS

She's only a —

Severus stops himself from saying "Muggle". Lily wipes her eyes and does not notice.

SEVERUS

But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!

Lily gives him a small smile as she nods. This is what she's been waiting for. It's finally here!

SEVERUS

You'd better be in Slytherin.

James looks over. He has been disinterested in the entire conversation, but this caught his attention.

JAMES

Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?

SIRIUS

My whole family have been in Slytherin.

JAMES

(grimacing)

Blimey...and I thought you seemed all right!

Sirius grins at the three of them.

SIRIUS

Maybe I'll break the tradition.

(to James)

Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?

James dramatically lifts up an invisible sword.

JAMES

(proudly)

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad.

Severus makes a disparaging noise at that. James turns to him.

JAMES

Got a problem with that?

SEVERUS

No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy —

SIRIUS

Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?

James laughs loudly. He shares a quick high five with Sirius who seems very pleased with himself.

Lily is horrified at their behavior. She sits up quickly.

LILY

Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.

JAMES

Ooooo...

SIRIUS

(imitating Lily)

Come on, Severus.

Severus follows Lily out of the compartment, ignoring their taunts. James sticks his foot out to trip him. Severus catches himself.

JAMES

See ya, Snivellus!

LILY

Those...boys!

SEVERUS

A Gryffindor.

LILY

They're such bullies!

SEVERUS

Why would anyone want to be in Gryffindor?

Lily gives him a funny look.

LILY

What's so bad about Gryffindor?

SEVERUS

(unsure)

Never mind. Let's just find another compartment.

They both walk down the aisle until they find a mostly empty compartment. There are three people inside: REMUS LUPIN (11), PETER PETTIGREW (11), and MARLENE MCKINNON (11). All first years. All quiet, unsure.

LILY

Er, sorry, do you mind?

REMUS

Not at all.

FADE OUT.

* * *

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

* * *

FADE IN:

**EXT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS — DUSK**

The train follows its path as HOGWARTS and HOGSMEADE VILLAGE come into view. Students poke their heads out of the train windows in excitement. This is it!

**EXT. HOGSMEADE TRAIN STATION — DUSK**

Students begin to exit the train in mass.

RUBEUS HAGRID (43), large man, walks up towards the train with a lantern.

HAGRID

Firs' years, over here! Firs' years, follow me! This way, please!

Lily, Severus, Remus, Peter, and Marlene all gather by Hagrid together. Lily stares at Hagrid with wide eyes.

More students begin to meet them in the mix.

Older students rush to the carriages visible on the other side of the platform.

HAGRID

Any more firs' years? C'mon over here!

Hagrid points his fingers over the first years, mouthing numbers silently.

James and Sirius run over, laughing.

SIRIUS

We're here!

HAGRID

Right then. Yer the last of 'em. Follow me to the boats!

CUT TO:

Andromeda steps out of the train and runs off quickly. Ted follows.

TED

Black!

Andromeda takes no notice of him. She continues to hurry off.

TED

Andromeda!

She stops. Spares a glance. Andromeda once again moves forwards.

Ted remains in place, somber.

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. HOGWARTS DOORS — NIGHT**

Hagrid makes three booming knocks on the wooden door. It opens, revealing a tall lady with stern eyes and a pointy hat. This is PROFESSOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL (36).

MCGONAGALL

Thank you, Hagrid. Come on in.

**INT. HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT**

The students flood into the huge entrance hall. McGonagall walks briskly until they reach the centre of the hall, where a large door sits to the right.

MCGONAGALL

Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, before you take your seats beside your classmates, you must be sorted into your Houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards; none is necessarily better than the other.

A few scoffs are heard from the crowd.

MCGONAGALL

While you are at Hogwarts, your House will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your House and year, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. Your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. It is a great honour for the winning House.

(beat)

The Sorting Ceremony takes place in front of the whole school, so I advise that you smarten yourselves up now.

McGonagall pauses for a moment as the students brush their robes down and get ready.

MCGONAGALL

If you would form a line and follow me.

Students once again begin to merge and form a line. McGonagall pushes the doors open.

**INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL — NIGHT**

The Great Hall is a magnificent room. It is huge, with four long tables taking up most of the space. Blue, red, yellow, and green line the tables respectfully — both with the table decor and the students' robes. Another table stands at the front, positioned perpendicular to the others. People of various ages occupy it — the PROFESSORS.

At the front of it all, there is a hat sat upon a stool. This is the SORTING HAT.

The group of first years walks down the middle. The CEILING depicts a cloudy night sky.

McGonagall stops when they reach near the front, and she beckons them to crowd around.

MCGONAGALL

Over here, now.

Everyone packs themselves in the front of the hall.

There is silence, then...

SORTING HAT

(singing)

_All year long I sit above, only_

_On September 1st I am brought out._

_I sit for days with nothing but_

_A song to sing without a doubt._

_My duty is to give you a place;_

_A home within this castle._

_I am not but an old charm, so_

_Forgive me if I am not gracile._

_Here you'll meet your real family;_

_Those who help and cheer and love_

_Throughout the seven-year journey_

_You'll embark to think of._

The Sorting Hat remains quiet for a moment. The song is seemingly over.

The crowd begins to applause, but stops as the Sorting Hat opens its mouth again.

SORTING HAT

(grave, barely rhythmic)

_Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw._

_One highlights bravery, another ambition._

_Will you join those who value knowledge?_

_Or the one that remains loyal without hesitation?_

_Make your choice, for it may change the course of history._

The Sorting Hat begins to bow, and the Great Hall becomes silent. Slowly, people begin to clap.

FRANK

Well, that was a bit different, wasn't it?

ALICE

A bit, yeah.

Another Gryffindor, CORIN SMITH (15), leans over to the pair.

CORIN

"For it may change the course of history"? Blimey.

At the front of the Great Hall, McGonagall steps up and takes out a roll of parchment.

MCGONAGALL

When I call your name, come forwards and place the hat on to be sorted.

Lily takes a few deep breaths.

MCGONAGALL (O.S.)

Aubrey, Bertram!

Severus turns to Lily as a boy pushes past them.

SEVERUS

(whispering)

Slytherin, yeah?

Lily nods.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

RAVENCLAW!

The Ravenclaw table bursts into cheers.

CUT TO:

Frank and Alice are in deep conversation with a few Housemates. DILYS SPECTOR (15) and JASPER WARD (15) have also joined in.

DILYS

Why d'you reckon the Sorting Hat made it seem like everything is at stake?

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

SLYTHERIN!

Two tables away, the applause is deafening.

FRANK

I dunno. I mean, the Hat did say its only job is to sort people. Maybe it wanted to seem more important.

ALICE

Last year, it sang a song about needing to make alliances. Maybe it feels the darkness that's coming. We've all seen the news.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

HUFFLEPUFF!

A ruckus is made at the Hufflepuff table.

JASPER

Maybe the Sorting Hat is a seer. Maybe it's trying to warn us.

CORIN

Don't be ridiculous, Jasper. It's a hat.

JASPER

A magic hat!

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

RAVENCLAW!

The Ravenclaw table bursts out in noise, pausing the conversation.

CUT TO:

MCGONAGALL

Black, Sirius!

Sirius takes a deep breath. After a moment, he steps up confidently. He sits on the stool.

SIRIUS

Let's do this!

He throws the Sorting Hat on his head enthusiastically.

SORTING HAT

Ah, another Black. It's been a few years since I got one of you.

(pause)

You're a rebellious one, aren't you?

SIRIUS

And you talk a lot.

SORTING HAT

Difficult...difficult. You'd do great in Slytherin. It's your family's legacy, after all. Yet you've got the mind of a Gryffindor.

Sirius looks at James, who is smiling at him encouragingly.

SIRIUS

(whispering)

Gryffindor doesn't seem all that bad.

SORTING HAT

Very well...GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius excitedly gets off of the stool and places the hat on it. On the way down, he claps his hand against James's.

JAMES

Guess you're all right after all!

Sirius walks on with a large grin on his face.

Alice leans back from the conversation as she waves at Sirius. He walks over to her, not knowing where else to go.

FRANK

A Black, eh?

SIRIUS

What of it?

Frank breaks into a smile.

FRANK

How's it feel to be the first-ever Gryffindor Black?

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

SLYTHERIN!

SIRIUS

Bloody brilliant.

Sirius smiles back and takes a seat.

MCGONAGALL

Evans, Lily!

Lily gently places the Sorting Hat on her head. It sits there for only a moment before —

SORTING HAT

GRYFFINDOR!

SEVERUS

(groans)

No.

Lily hops off of the stool happily, but her excitement fades a little as she sees Severus's face. She continues on to the Gryffindor table.

MCGONAGALL

Gudgeon, Davey!

Sirius gives Lily a cheerful smile as he scooches down the bench.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

HUFFLEPUFF!

For a moment, Lily pauses, before sending him a nasty look and folding her arms. She turns around and sits further down the table, alone.

Sirius looks miffed.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

RAVENCLAW!

MCGONAGALL

Lupin, Remus!

Remus walks up towards the stool. He is shaking a little. He sits, and the Sorting Hat is placed on his head.

SORTING HAT

Curious little fellow, aren't you? Such a dark past. You've faced many struggles.

Remus closes his eyes.

SORTING HAT

Takes a brave mind to get through that, doesn't it? Better be...GRYFFINDOR!

Remus jumps up from the stool, relieved. He runs away from the spotlight quickly.

MCGONAGALL

Macdonald, Mary!

Remus makes it to the Gryffindor table. He looks momentarily at Sirius, who eyes him HOPEFULLY. Remus looks at Lily. A familiar face from the train. He sits next to her.

Once again, Sirius looks hurt.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

GRYFFINDOR!

Lily pats on the table as MARY MACDONALD (11) approaches. Sweet girl. Muggleborn.

Sirius does the same, but Mary does not notice. She sits across from Lily and Remus.

MCGONAGALL

McKinnon, Marlene!

Lily smiles brightly as a recognisable face steps up to the stool.

LILY

Oh, I hope she's with us!

Marlene knocks her heels against the bottom of the stool as she waits for the Sorting Hat to make it's decision.

SORTING HAT

Another McKinnon? Definitely... RAVENCLAW!

Marlene beams. Lily and Remus deflate a little bit.

REMUS

Oh, well...

MCGONAGALL

Pettigrew, Peter!

Lily lightly hits Remus on his shoulder.

LILY

Look, it's your friend!

Remus looks at her in surprise but does not correct her. Friend?

Peter sits nervously, looking at the room staring back at him. The Sorting Hat is lopsided on his head. There is a tense few moments where the Hat is SILENT.

LILY

What's taking so long?

REMUS

I think it's still deciding.

The Great Hall begins to fill with hushed whispers. Peter looks up at the Sorting Hat nervously. It continues to sit silent, until —

SORTING HAT

Everyone likes to think they're brave. Very well...GRYFFINDOR!

Remus and Lily cheer loudest as Peter runs to them.

PETER

I did it! I did it!

Sirius does not even try to offer the seat beside him. He just stares gloomily at the table.

MCGONAGALL

Potter, James!

Sirius perks up and looks towards James. James struts over to the stool.

JAMES

This won't take long.

MCGONAGALL

Just put on the hat, Potter.

James does not bother to sit down. He lifts up the Sorting Hat, throws a wink at Sirius, and lifts it towards his head. The Sorting Hat does not even touch his hair before —

SORTING HAT

GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius bursts out laughing as the Gryffindor table cheers. James strolls right past the group of new Gryffindors and straight to Sirius.

SIRIUS

(impressed)

It didn't even touch your head!

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

RAVENCLAW!

JAMES

Told ya, I'm destined for Gryffindor! And so are you, I suppose!

CUT TO:

NARCISSA BLACK (16) looks over to Andromeda and Ted. She's pale, blonde, pretty.

Andromeda and Ted are having a heated conversation at the back of the hall. Narcissa's expression is unreadable.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

HUFFLEPUFF!

MCGONAGALL (O.S.)

Rosier, Evan!

Whatever is being said turns softer as Andromeda places a HAND on Ted's arm for a brief second as she nods.

Narcissa's expression becomes cold.

Andromeda turns away from Ted with a smile. She heads back to her seat at the Slytherin table.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

SLYTHERIN!

MCGONAGALL

Snape, Severus!

Andromeda seats herself next to Narcissa.

NARCISSA

Nice of you to join us.

ANDROMEDA

What —

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

SLYTHERIN!

Andromeda's words are drowned out by the Slytherin table's cheers. Narcissa smiles and claps. Andromeda claps lazily.

Severus arrives at the table. Lucius indicates to the spot beside him, where Severus sits. Lucius pats him on the back and smiles.

NARCISSA

(false smiling)

Just don't let the Mudblood soften you up, okay?

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

GRYFFINDOR!

ANDROMEDA

You mustn't call him that.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

RAVENCLAW!

The Ravenclaw table bursts into cheers. Narcissa does not respond to Andromeda's request.

ANDROMEDA

He's the Head Boy. He deserves a little more respect.

NARCISSA

I don't understand how he managed to get such a title.

ANDROMEDA

He earned it. Just as I did.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

HUFFLEPUFF!

The girls don't speak as they wait for the cheers to die down to an audible level.

NARCISSA

Be careful, Dromeda, or someone might think you fancy him.

SORTING HAT (O.S.)

SLYTHERIN!

Narcissa claps politely. Andromeda doesn't clap at all.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL — NIGHT (LATER)**

The tables are filled with empty plates of food. Students chat to each other happily.

The door to the Great Hall BURSTS OPEN. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (90, Wizarding) appears on the other side.

DUMBLEDORE

I apologise for my tardiness.

He gracefully strides down the centre of the room as students' eyes follow him.

MARY

Who's that?

REMUS

That's the headmaster, I think. Albus Dumbledore.

PETER

He's supposed to be a brilliant wizard. One of the best.

DUMBLEDORE

I had to meet with a dear friend. I did not expect to be here tonight, but alas, the meeting was cut short.

He reaches the front of the Great Hall quickly. He looks back and forth, seemingly looking for something.

DUMBLEDORE

Aha!

With a flick of his wand, a podium from the side of the High Table LEVITATES and moves to the middle of the front of the Hall. Dumbledore settles himself behind it.

DUMBLEDORE

I gather you all enjoyed the feast?

The students look at him expectantly.

DUMBLEDORE

I'm sorry I missed it. Now, before you all head off to bed, I thought I should start the term off with a few words.

(beat)

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, kindly requests that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Next, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

(pause)

And finally, I would like to stress the importance of alliances and friendships. Trust, loyalty, respect...these are essential to our society. Without them, we are left with doubt, bitterness, and hate. And with that, inspires hostility and strife.

The Great Hall remains stunned and silenced.

DUMBLEDORE

(cheerily)

Now, let us sing the school song!

Students at various tables look at each other worriedly. What is going0 on?

FADE OUT.

* * *

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

* * *

FADE IN:

**INT. DORCAS'S FLAT — DAY**

A brown OWL lands on the window, with a LETTER in its beak. Dorcas reaches in a jar next to the window and pulls out a few owl treats. The owl drops the letter, takes the food, and flies away.

Dorcas opens the letter and walks away from the window.

READ: _I hope Auror Moody passed on the good news. Congratulations. V. Fawley._

The kettle whistles. She puts down the letter.

Dorcas turns up the dial on her WIRELESS as she passes by it in the kitchen.

WIRELESS (V.O.)

— worried. Muggle murders have become more and more common in recent years, but few wizards have been apprehended.

She walks to the kettle and pours herself a cuppa.

WIRELESS (V.O.)

Damien Meadowes was arrested last month for the alleged murder of —

She flicks her wand and the wireless shuts off. She points her wand to the side lazily.

DORCAS

Accio newspaper.

The paper flies into her waiting hand.

The front page has a large headline that reads: WHO ARE THOSE BEHIND THE "DEATH EATERS" AND THEIR ATROCIOUS ACTS?

Dorcas sips her tea as she sits down and flips through the pages, seemingly looking for something specific.

Eventually, she settles on the OBITUARIES page and her fingers scan the list of names until they reach M.

READ: _Evadne Meadowes passed away last Friday after a decade-long struggle with a blood malediction which had left her unresponsive for the past two years. She is survived by a husband and two children._

SHOW: Next to the text, there is a beautiful moving photo of a smiling woman and two young children, both laughing happily. It reads: _Evadne Meadowes with her two children, Damien (left) and Dorcas (right). 1959._

Dorcas touches the photo with a sad smile.

**INT. HOGWARTS CORRIDOR — DAY**

The corridor is crowded. Students crowd together, heads down staring at small papers in their hands, rushing through doors.

Severus walks with EVAN ROSIER (11), a first-year Slytherin.

LILY

Hey, Sev!

Severus walks faster.

LILY

Severus!

Lily catches up to him.

He stops, as does Evan Rosier. Severus seems awkward, while Rosier appears annoyed.

SEVERUS

Oh, Lily! Hello.

LILY

I hope you're not too upset that I didn't make it into Slytherin. I really hoped I would.

Rosier eyes Lily curiously.

SEVERUS

Oh — It's —

EVAN ROSIER

Who is this?

LILY

(brightly)

I'm Lily Evans!

EVAN ROSIER

Evans? I don't think I know of any Evanses.

LILY

My parents —

SEVERUS

You haven't heard of any Snape's either, have you? We should head to Charms.

Severus leads Rosier away quickly.

LILY

(calling out)

I'll see you in Potions, yeah?

Lily is left behind, alone.

**INT. TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM — DAY**

Remus walks into a half-full classroom. A CAT is perched on the desk. He seats himself at an open desk near the front of the room.

A few seconds later, Sirius sits beside him.

SIRIUS

Hullo, roommate.

Remus looks at him, confused.

SIRIUS

You are the roommate, right?

There's a moment of understanding for Remus, and he smirks.

REMUS

Wouldn't know, unless you happen to be the roommate who woke me up in the middle of the night.

SIRIUS

That'd be James, actually.

REMUS

Why'd you get in so late, anyway?

SIRIUS

We went exploring.

Remus nods and begins to get his class supplies ready.

SIRIUS

I'm Sirius.

REMUS

Serious about what?

SIRIUS

Ha. Very funny. Haven't heard that one before.

Sirius smiles anyway.

REMUS

My name's Remus.

Remus sticks out his hand politely, which Sirius takes.

CUT TO:

Lily walks into the classroom. She looks to Remus hopefully, only to see him with Sirius. She frowns.

MARY

Hi!

Lily looks at Mary, sitting at a desk with an open space.

LILY

Oh, hello, Mary!

Lily sits next to her.

MARY

Isn't Hogwarts brilliant? I only heard about it a few months ago — my parents aren't magical, see.

LILY

My friend, his mum is. I've been looking forward to Hogwarts since he told me about it...

She stares off at the cat on the desk. It stares back at her intensely.

LILY

It can be peculiar, though.

The cat SMILES.

**INT. MINISTRY OF MAGIC LIFT — DAY**

There is a golden LIFT DOOR. It opens with a DING, and Dorcas steps in. A man, RICHARD WILLIAMS (21), moves to the side to make room for her.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

Dorcas...Dorcas Meadowes? Is that you?

DORCAS

Er...

Dorcas turns to the side, focusing on the man next to her.

DORCAS

(surprised)

Williams?

RICHARD WILLIAMS

It's been a while.

DORCAS

That's for sure. Haven't seen you since the graduation.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

How have things been?

(solemn)

I've seen the news. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. And your mum...

Dorcas doesn't falter.

DORCAS

Yeah, well, my mum hasn't really been around for some time now.

There is an awkward silence.

The lift DINGS once more and the doors begin to open.

LIFT VOICE (V.O.)

Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.

An owl and several paper aeroplanes zip into the lift.

DORCAS

That'd be me.

Dorcas steps out of the lift.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

Wait!

LIFT VOICE

Waiting.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

We should catch up one of these days.

DORCAS

Er, sure.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

I'll send you an owl, yeah?

He waves her goodbye as the lift door closes.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. MAIN AUROR OFFICE — DAY**

The office is filled with cubicles of busy Aurors buried in paperwork. Owls and paper aeroplanes fly in and out through both the doors and windows.

Moody leads Dorcas around.

MOODY

You know Fawley already.

DORCAS

Yeah, he was old friends with my mum.

MOODY

Right. So there's Roland McKinnon over there. Roland, this is Dorcas Meadowes.

He points to the desk over. MR. ROLAND MCKINNON (late 30s) looks over and waves briefly. Dorcas waves back.

MOODY

I believe right now he's mentoring the Prewett twins — don't know how he manages that ruckus.

MR. MCKINNON

(not missing a beat)

With lots of firewhisky.

MOODY

I'll try to introduce you to them later. And that —

He points to an older woman, ATHENA MANSFIELD (50s).

MOODY

— is Athena Mansfield. She's an Animagus.

DORCAS

What's she turn into?

MOODY

An owl. Now, over there is Antony Moriattis. No one knows exactly what he does.

ANTONY MORIATTIS (late 20s) raises his head with a scowl.

ANTONY

I heard that.

MOODY

(grinning)

You were meant to.

DORCAS

Mr. Moody —

MOODY

Don't call me that, kid. Makes me sound like an old man.

She crosses her arms.

DORCAS

I think that you calling me "kid" makes you sound like an old man on its own.

MOODY

Cheeky. Drop the "Mister" and drop the "Sir". And no funny names.

DORCAS

So, "Mr. Sir Old Man Moody" is a no, then?

MOODY

I won't dignify that with a response.

DORCAS

Oh, come on! "Old Man Moody" is a good one!

Moody points a finger up to scold her but quickly drops it.

MOODY

One more word and I'll chuck you out of the Auror programme myself.

DORCAS

Nah, you won't.

MOODY

(relenting)

I won't.

Nonetheless, he is left with a small grin.

**INT. HEADMASTER'S OFFICE — NIGHT**

Dumbledore is seated at his desk. He is focused on his work when a figure walks through the door.

It is ELPHIAS DOGE (90s, Wizarding). He's wearing an odd, orange hat with a pointed top.

DUMBLEDORE

Elphias.

Dumbledore stands to greet his friend.

ELPHIAS

Albus, hello.

DUMBLEDORE

Please, sit.

He returns to his seat, and Elphias sits across.

DUMBLEDORE

I hope all is well. You seemed to have been in a great hurry our last meeting.

ELPHIAS

I do apologise. A contact of sorts requested a meet.

DUMBLEDORE

Do you have news?

ELPHIAS

Only that there is a plan in place. He intends to have his name be known — soon.

DUMBLEDORE

As I suspected. A man of Tom's pride and ambition could not stand back much longer.

Dumbledore stands. He paces across the office until he reaches the PHOENIX CAGE, where FAWKES resides.

He gingerly strokes the top of Fawkes's beak.

DUMBLEDORE

From the ashes, a phoenix is reborn.

Elphias gives him a questioning look.

DUMBLEDORE

We must begin to think of a defence force. A war is brewing, Elphias. There needs to be sufficient retaliation to his efforts.

ELPHIAS

Who will you have join?

DUMBLEDORE

I believe it's time to reunite with some old friends.

Dumbledore turns back to Elphias.

DUMBLEDORE

Has your contact revealed anything else?

ELPHIAS

I'm afraid not. His Masters prohibited him from saying any details. He already felt the need to punish himself from the small amount he gave me.

CUT TO:

**INT. LESTRANGE MANOR — NIGHT**

The Lestrange's HOUSE-ELF is LEVITATING in the corner.

Voldemort, Mr. Lestrange, and Bellatrix watch him pensively.

MR. LESTRANGE

Everything is in place, my Lord. Which just leaves us with...

VOLDEMORT

Our spy, yes.

The house-elf's eyes widen. He desperately struggles against his magical bonds.

SERVANT

Please, Master, please —

BELLATRIX

Silencio.

VOLDEMORT

Shame, I like hearing them beg.

Bellatrix, ashamed at her mistake, raises her wand again, but Voldemort grabs her arm to stop her.

VOLDEMORT

Rodhlann, leave us.

Mr. Lestrange looks at Bellatrix, then exits the room.

VOLDEMORT

Do what must be done.

He releases her arm and stands back. He looks at her expectantly.

She is not quite sure of herself. But then she gains her resolve.

Bellatrix raises her head and lifts her wand between the house-elf's eyes.

BELLATRIX

(fiercely)

Avada Kedavra!

The room glows green.

FADE OUT.

* * *

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

* * *

FADE IN:

**INT. FIRST YEAR GRYFFINDOR GIRLS' DORMITORY — NIGHT**

Lily sits at the window, looking out at the Great Lake outside the castle.

The FULL MOON is rising in the sky, peaking beyond the hills.

MARY

Lily? Is that you up?

Lily turns to look at Mary in the bed not far from the window.

LILY

I couldn't sleep.

Mary shifts to lie facing towards Lily's place by the window.

MARY

Me neither.

Lily leans back against the wall.

LILY

What's keeping you up?

MARY

Just...I don't know. Do you think it makes a difference?

LILY

(confused)

Hm?

MARY

Being Muggle-born.

Lily takes a moment to respond.

LILY

Sev says it doesn't.

She doesn't sound too convinced.

MARY

That Slytherin boy you hang out with?

LILY

Yeah. He's my friend.

MARY

I hope he's right.

Lily turns back to the window, focusing this time on the WHOMPING WILLOW, where small figures stand.

CUT TO:

**EXT. WHOMPING WILLOW — NIGHT**

The moon is high in the sky. The Whomping Willow remains still.

Three figures remain in the clearing: DUMBLEDORE, POPPY POMFREY (late 40s), and MCGONAGALL.

MCGONAGALL

Are you quite sure about this, Albus?

POMFREY

Allowing a werewolf on school grounds...

DUMBLEDORE

Do you believe Mr. Lupin should have been denied?

MCGONAGALL

Of course not, but werewolves are vicious creatures. Having one this close to students —

(beat)

Perhaps...Perhaps other arrangements should be made.

POMFREY

I most definitely agree. The Shrieking Shack might hold an eleven-year-old boy, but what of it when he grows?

A loud howl is heard. All heads turn.

Dumbledore waves his hand and the Whomping Willow becomes active. Thrashing, slamming into the ground. It reaches for the figures nearby, but they are just out of reach.

DUMBLEDORE

The Willow will be effective in keeping the children away. Mr. Lupin is perfectly safe in there and we are safe out here.

POMFREY

But —

DUMBLEDORE

Now, Poppy, you may return to your duties. I heard that a few first years are already in your care. Rather clever, aren't they?

POMFREY

(scoffs)

Clever.

Pomfrey leaves.

DUMBLEDORE

Minerva, you may leave as well if you wish.

MCGONAGALL

Will you be staying all night?

Dumbledore tilts his head in affirmation.

DUMBLEDORE

A werewolf's first time transforming somewhere unfamiliar should never be spent alone.

MCGONAGALL

Very well.

McGonagall does not budge.

**INT. MAIN AUROR OFFICE — NIGHT**

The office is almost empty. It's late, and evidently most have left for the day. Only two remain.

Dorcas sits with her head against her hand, bored, sifting through paperwork.

Moody is focused, quickly glancing at files before placing them in one of two piles.

DORCAS

Why exactly are we doing this?

MOODY

Did you think you would be in the field only a few days after starting as an apprentice?

DORCAS

No, but —

MOODY

This is part of the job. Now shush and focus.

Dorcas sighs. She flicks a parchment roll aside messily and throws the folder aside. She picks up the next folder and flips it open. She picks up her pen.

Her hand smooths over her hair. She looks at the clock.

DORCAS

Why at almost midnight?

MOODY

Because it's quiet. Usually.

Moody looks up from the paperwork to give her a pointed look. She looks back down at the desk.

DORCAS

Sorry.

Dorcas taps her pen incessantly as she reads the roll of parchment in front of her. Moody is miffed.

MOODY

Shush.

She stops tapping. She goes back to the paperwork. She looks back at Moody. She marks the parchment with her pen.

After a brief moment, Moody takes pity on her boredom.

MOODY

So, why'd you decide on becoming an Auror? Some childhood dream?

He writes something on the paper, still focused on the task at hand.

DORCAS

Actually, I wanted to be Minister for Magic as a kid.

MOODY

(deadpan)

How very Slytherin of you.

Dorcas shrugs.

DORCAS

(somber)

Then my mum got sick. In between taking care of her at home and spending so much time with Healers at St. Mungo's, I decided to pursue Healing.

Moody looks at Dorcas. The parchment roll is set aside.

MOODY

Becoming an Auror is a big career change.

DORCAS

It's a better fit.

(pause)

Becoming a Mediwizard appealed to me, but after what happened...I think the middle of the action is where I belong.

Moody remains quiet.

DORCAS

Why did you become an Auror?

MOODY

Family legacy.

He does not elaborate further. He pulls up the next file.

They sit in mutual silence once again.

**INT. HOG'S HEAD — NIGHT**

The pub is mostly empty, save a couple of hooded figures whispering in the corner and the owner.

ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE (late 80s, Wizarding) tidies up some glasses behind the bar when —

A CRASH is heard as the entrance door is slammed open. A BLOODIED RICHARD WILLIAMS stumbles in with a trail of blood. He is barely recognisable as the man we saw in the lift.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

(weak)

Help me!

Aberforth and the two customers jump up and rush to his aid. All take out their WANDS.

ABERFORTH

What's happened?

RICHARD WILLIAMS

I don't — He —

Aberforth points his wand towards the door.

ABERFORTH

Is anyone after you?

Richard shakes his head.

Aberforth turns to the two others in the room.

ABERFORTH

Get help! Now!

Aberforth points his wand back to the bloodied man.

ABERFORTH

Who did this to you?

RICHARD WILLIAMS

Vol — No!

He doubles over.

ABERFORTH

Speak to me, boy!

He throws up blood all over the floor.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

No — No! He mustn't be named — No!

ABERFORTH

Who? Who mustn't be named?

Blood begins to flow out of Richard's nose.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

His name...his name...is...

His eyes turn red, as if he's about to cry tears of blood.

RICHARD WILLIAMS

(whispering)

Voldemort.

Richard suddenly crunches over, screaming in pain. Blood appears all over his body.

The screaming suddenly stops. The body falls lifelessly to the floor. The injuries of his death become clear — carvings in his skins. Carvings of words. Words, repeated over and over, on his body:

_LORD VOLDEMORT. THE DARK LORD. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT._

_FEAR MY NAME._

FADE OUT.

* * *

END OF EPISODE 101

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this despite the terrible formatting, you're in luck! All of Series 1 is finished and Series 2 is at a halfway point! Go check it out! https://riseofthephoenixscreenplay.com/
> 
> If you think the formatting wasn't atrocious and would be interested in reading it more on Ao3, just let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen!


End file.
